


Play Time

by lehavashadowsun



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Caning, Dirty Talk, Dom Heero, Dom/sub, Heero in leather, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Sex Toys, Sub Duo, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehavashadowsun/pseuds/lehavashadowsun
Summary: A little bit of playtime at a hotel for Duo and Heero.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 13





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic brought over from FF.net and cleaned up. Enjoy!

It was a lovely sight. Most of the lights in the suite's playroom had been turned off, all but one. The steady red bulb was centered on the kneeling form at Heero's feet. It was an invigorating sight, Duo on his knees, hands tied behind his back with stainless steel cuffs. There was a black blindfold tied around his eyes, disappearing into the loose chestnut locks. A gag kept his mouth wide open, exposing the fleshy cave. Around his lovers' hips was a harness, keeping a butt plug firmly in place. He held the remote to the plug in his hand, the plastic warmed by fingers. A hard cock was encased in a smart cock ring called 7 Gates. To finish off the piece, each ankle was cuffed, connected to hooks in the floor with fine chains.

Heero sat in the bondage chair, free hand stroking one of the metal restraints. Clad in leather and PVC, he was just as stunning. A skin-tight vest that laced up the sides, and the front to expose creamy skin. A thin collar of softened leather circled his neck, only as a piece of decoration. Below the waist, he wore the skin-tight, sinful PVC pants that held leather tassels down the side. They ended in black biker boots.

He looked every inch the dom.

Duo was whimpering softly, just barely loud enough to be heard, worried about angering his master. He shifted a hair, struggling gently in the bonds, hole tightening on the dildo in his hole. He couldn't see, couldn't feel... only react.

Heero let a foot touch the floor with a soft 'thunk'. He'd noticed the slight shift. His eyes had never left Duo since he'd finished the bonds. Finding out about this hotel had been a great thing for them. Heero had been loathe to bring some of the heavier BDSM qualities into their home.

The leather-clad man stood and circled Duo. There was so much he could do with him. He would finally use Duo the way his lover wanted him to. "My little bitch..." Kneeling beside the long-haired form, Heero let his breath slide over the other's ear.

Duo shivered, head tilting towards his lover. This time he couldn't hide the wriggles or the way his cock strained against the vise it was in. "Nnnn." he hissed, trying to stay quiet.

"You look so fuckable like this." Heero shifted the remote to toy with the button. "I think I'll play with you some before I fuck you." His tongue licked a path down Duo's jawline. "If you're good, I'll let you suck my cock."

Duo's eyes fluttered under the blindfold, almost salivating at the thought of Heero's cock. He tried to swallow, giving a little embarrassed cry as the gag wouldn't let him, saliva slipping out over his chin. His hips wriggled temptingly, hole clenching around the toy in him.

A hand landed sharply on Duo's rear. "I didn't say you could move."

He turned up the remote and pressed the button. The toy inside his lover started humming. Slow, deep pulses were sent into the anal walls. The butt plug wasn't deep enough to touch Duo's prostate. It was a tease.

Duo whimpered louder, forcing his hips to stay still. He tightened his body, fighting moving. His body shivered with the effort, but he tried.

"Good boy." The husky whisper floated in the air.

Heero moved away to the table across the room. It held assortments of gags, blindfolds, masks, whips... everything a dom could want. He smiled as he took up an object.

The sound of scraping could be heard behind Duo, and then the faint smell of smoke.

Duo's body tensed and he made a curious little noise, tilting his head towards the sound. His body stayed submissively unmoving.

The brunette kneeled behind his lover. Gentle fingers moved the long locks away from his lover's back. Getting it all in Duo's hair was not an option. Once it was cleared away, he tilted the candle. Hot wax made its way down the bare back in tiny spots and streaks. The black looked good on his sluts reddening skin.

Duo twitched but kept silent, and unmoving. Admittedly, there was shaking. He could feel the burn and wanted to cry out.

He set the candle aside when he was satisfied. A few spots were scratched away. A hot mouth sucked on the reddened area, eliciting more reactions from nerves.

Once again he disappeared. The candle was blown out and placed on the table. Soon a swish and a crack was heard. The cane flogger tapped Heero's thigh as he stood behind Duo.

Duo whimpered softly, begging some sort of permission. His ass wriggled and he leaned forward, almost falling onto his chest.

"You want me to whip you? To turn that begging ass of yours bright red?" Heero took a few steps forward. The flogger's tip brushed over the other's buttocks almost gently. "Do you want me to fuck you already? To shove my hard cock deep inside you, so that whatever you do after this, you can always feel me inside you?"

Duo whimpered. The flogging, yes, then that cock shoved in while he was raw, while he was just prepped enough his master wouldn't hurt himself. Duo wanted to be torn apart by Heero's big cock. Or maybe he would flog Duo, then jerk off on his face. Duo had an inexplicable craving to feel a shot of that hot fluid in his hair, on his face. Sliding down his throat.

Heero slipped the flogger into a loop on his pants belt. Nimble fingers uncuffed his lover long enough to pull his arms overhead. A pair of padded cuffs were locked around Duo's wrists, connecting to a chain that hung from the ceiling. "I'm not done with you yet." He informed his bitch. "You don't deserve my cock, my lovely little slut." The crack of the cane across Duo's back followed his words.

Duo gave a cry, cock jerking. Heero's voice, saying those cruel things, the feeling of the careful pain of the flogging, it was all incredible. He felt so warm, so safe, so... pained. Needy. A single tear slipped from under the blindfold as he gave a needy whine.

The cane flogger laid its tracks across the creamy skin until the wax was gone. Its attentions turned toward the pert ass that lay before it. Thin stripes of puckered red started to decorate Duo's ass. He paused, rubbing himself through his pants. This was as much a turn-on for him as it was Duo. It was a heady feeling to be in control, for someone who had never been in control of his life. As long as he kept that control.

The cane was traded for a long paddle. There were holes drilled into the wooden surface. It made a pleasing sound as it flew through the air, and an even more pleasing sound when it landed on the already red ass.

Duo gave a strangled scream, giving in. His hips moved, writhed, his entire body a single smoothly-moving strand. So... good...! Knowing his place, having Heero acknowledge what a little slut he was, punishing him so well...

One swing landed harder than the other. It turned the crimson skin pale white before the blood flooded back. The toy was tossed back onto the table. Heero sank to his knees, pushing his clothed groin against Duo's cleft. His cock throbbed hard inside its cage. His slave would have no doubt that he was very much turned on.

Duo whimpered. His head fell back, and he surrendered with a soft whimper. This entire situation was about surrender to Heero, and he acquiesced beautifully, red bottom pushing out, demanding attention quietly. More of him... more of Heero...

Heero dug his teeth into the junction of the shoulder and neck. Almost breaking the skin, leaving a permanent possessive mark on his lover. "Not yet." He growled out. "I have more for you, my nymph."

The small kit was fetched from it's resting place. Heero crouched down in front of his lover, blue eyes wandering. Duo was so beautiful...

Something cold and liquid was brushed over the chestnut-haired mans' right nipple. He pinched it, keeping it pebbled. "You are mine. Only mine. My slut, my whore, my bitch." The needle slipped through the dark flesh, followed by the metal of a barbell.

Duo wriggled, pleased at the bite. He wanted it, he wanted something to show. Something more than the thick, heavy pleasure Heero left behind inside him. Something everyone would see even at the briefest glance.

The coldness made him moan protestingly, cursing his inability to speak. "You are mine. Only mine. My slut, my whore, my bitch." the words made his body stiffen, tightly, needing.

His hole clenched, needily, his eyes fluttered further back, turning black behind the blindfold. His cock was rock-hard, constricted painfully, oozing precum in a steady stream. When the metal slid through, he barely noticed.

The kit was pushed away, out of reach. It would be disposed of later. The dom played with the barbell, pleased with it. It looked good on his lover. He lowered his head, teeth tugging on it lightly. Oh yes, it made his possessive side very happy. His mark. Cobalt eyes stared at the mask. "Should I let you suck me off now? Or should I punish you some more?"

Duo gave a soft moan, head tilting up toward his lover, moving in toward him. Oh, he wanted Heero to fuck his mouth. He could punish Duo by using his mouth and not giving Duo the chance to savor him... but then, it wouldn't be complete punishment either.

The sound of a zipper rent the air. The pulsing length filled his hand. A hand cradled the back of the American's head, pushing it towards his hardness. Heero rubbed the weeping head over Duo's lips. Cobalt eyes darkened at the sight of his precum there.

Duo moaned, cursing the gag. His tongue was free, however, and it slid over the thick flesh of that delicious cock as it rubbed his lips. He wriggled, cursing the fact it was a dildo in his hole, and not that thick length ravaging him. Fuck me... he encouraged, thinking as hard as he could, whimpering softly.

Heero moaned, eyes sliding half-closed. "Suck me and I'll thinking about fucking your ass." The thick cock slid into his lover's mouth.

Duo tried, valiantly, swallowing the length as well as he could, mouth a perfect circle. He couldn't do anything fancy, but he pulled every trick he could with tongue and throat. He pulled off for a moment, lips swollen to a bright ruby, bruised. He whimpered at the loss, seeking the flesh again. Needed... to finish Heero. He wanted a load sprayed on his face, then squirted in his hole.

Maybe if he was good, Heero would untie him enough to shove him on his knees, then use him. 'I love you. I belong to you. I am your whore. Use me. Abuse me.' he pleaded silently, whimpering.

Heero pulled Duo's head away from his cock. Panting harshly, his hand-picked up, jerking at the swollen flesh. "You want me to cum on your face, don't you?" He panted out. "Slut, you don't care where, on you or in you..."

With a growled-out moan, he brought himself to climax. His seed painted his lover's face. The semen that still remained on the head of his cock was rubbed onto those red lips.

Duo gave a soft cry, trying to catch the cum in his mouth, trying to taste his lover. He slid his tongue out of the round circle gag, getting some of it on his tongue and lapping, pleased. He moaned, agreeing. Slut. Whore. His ass was ready for a cock, needing one. He wriggled desperately, offering himself as best he could. Greedy bitch...

"Should I use a spreader?" He asked. His hand moved lazily, keeping himself erect. "You don't seem to have any problem keeping your legs open. Makes me think that you really are a slut. Always begging for this," His fingers rubbed across the slick head. "In your ass."

It was time to draw the game to a close. The harness was unbuckled, the plug removed. He grabbed the chains holding Duo's arms up and tugged on them. His lover was pulled to his knees.

With no words, he pushed inside.

Spreader? No, Duo wanted to be used. Begging slut? ohhh yes. He belonged on Heero's cock, bringing him pleasure. His ass was a tool, a toy, and its entire purpose was to pleasure Heero. Why should he not beg to be allowed to do what he was born to? All he was good for was taking cock, and cum. His ass was a receptacle, Heero's cum what it was born to hold. So he did.

Inch by inch, he moaned.

Heero let out a hissing breath when he sank all the way in. Giving Duo no time to adjust, he pulled out and slammed back in. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. The brunette kept a steady cycle of dirty talk in his lover's ear.

As he took his pleasure from Duo's body, a hand worked on removing the 7 Gates. The metal and leather contraption was tossed aside as Heero jerked the pulsing length.

Duo cried out, driven closer and closer by the sensation of being filled repeatedly. The dirty talk, the use, and then the 7 gates being released, and Heero's hand... Duo gasped, thrusting back, moving in perfect counterpoint to his dominant.

The gag and then the blindfold joined the 7 Gates across the room. His hand continued to work over Duo's sex as he fervently fucked his lover. "Come." He ordered, angling to strike the spongy gland dead on.

Heero didn't need to. Duo mindlessly obeyed the command, spilling over Heero's hand, silken ass milking the other's cock. "Yeeeeeesssssss." he hissed, head spilling forward to watch his lover's hand on his erection.

The brunette stiffened, thrusting in as deep as he could get. Hot liquid filled Duo's bowels. The calloused hand spasmed around his lover before dropping.

Heero sagged into the reddened back. "Oh, gods..."

Duo gave a soft whimper,tears spilling over his cheeks. "That was wonderful." he whispered, "So good. I love it when you use me, love," he whispered. He didn't want to turn, didn't want that flesh pulled out of him, ever... but he wanted to turn, to press loving kisses to his Heero. The feeling of the semen in his bottom caused him to spill again, mindlessly, falling forward onto his chest at an angle that forced his hole to swallow every drop of semen down deeply. It sank into his bowels, coating the insides deeper and deeper.

"Love you," he whispered again.

"Ai shiteru..." The manacles were undone from both ankles and wrists. "We... we should move, clean up."

Heero knew they'd be visiting this hotel again. In fact, they'd probably become frequent visitors.

Duo protested softly, but nodded, pushing himself up. "Love you too," he murmured breathlessly...


End file.
